Dragon quest XI The Spirited Skys
by wolfboydude52
Summary: A teen's life is changed when he is sent a new world. This world is filled with mythical creatures and monsters, including dragons. When a dragon is dying before his eyes, he takes it's spirit into his own, accepting any risks that come with it. T for violence and swearing. My first non-pokemon fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Huh?" I wondered, confused at what happened. "I remember going into the plane, and then a bird got into the engine. Ugh, what happened?" I wondered. I was

wondering what happened when I decided to open my eyes, getting the strength to do so. I succeeded, though it took a few minutes. I was in an open forest,

surrounded by trees. Slowly, the edges of my vision blackened. "No... I must... stay awake..." I said. i couldn't fight it off, and was soon out. "Welcome. You are, or will

be a holder of the sky's spirit." A voice said. "What happened! Can you tell me?" I asked. "Soon, what is your name?" It asked. "Does that matter?" I asked. "Yes." It

responded. "I don't want to." I said. "But thou must." It said. "Fine, it's Luke." I grumbled. "Okay. You will soon wake up, and much will be explained." It said. "Um...

Okay?" I said. A glow appeared, and it slowly got brighter and bigger. It grew and grew until it cloaked my entire body. It didn't feel like anything, so I guessed it was

sunlight. I woke up quickly after that. "That was... Weird." I said. A huge roar filled the area. I was afraid, but also curious. I was deciding whether to find the source or

run quickly. Another roar filled the air. whatever it was, it was hurt, or worse. My curiosity overcame my fear and I followed where I thought the large roar of pain came

from. I found it, it was a large scaly creature. It was a yellow color, and had claws. I knew what it was, though they aren't real back home. It was a dragon. "What? It's

hurt. Hey, can you understand me?" I asked. "I can do more than understand you." It spoke in my mind. I jumped at the telepathy. Um, are you okay?" I asked. "No, I

was hurt defending my home. I am dying. I have only about an hour or two left." It said. "No, there has to be something I can do!" I yelled. The first mythical creature

that I see, and it's almost dead. I wouldn't let it die so quickly or easily. "I can only think of one thing to save my spirit. If you let my and your spirit combine, I would live

on in your spirit." It said. "Okay." I said. "Then, let us begin." It said. My skin felt weird as his spirit came into mine. I just endure the feeling, all the emotions that he

had felt, and everything else. "Well, I have no idea what happened." I said. "It worked." A voice in my head said. "Cool." I thought. "This will be a large adventure, won't

it?" I thought. "Yes." It responded.

/

Sorry, my computer is being stupid, it won't let me go back and fix typos. THis is my first non-pokemon fic that I'm uploading. Read, relax and review.

Metal, Life, thunder, fire. THe character here is light. I need these things.

Name

Element

How the character got the spirit

Flaws

Strengths

Looks

Clothes

Prefered Armor

Other info (Age, height, ect.)

I can only use 4 more heroes, so submit quickly if you want your hero in the fic. I can always use more OC's, but only those amount of heros. PM or review me to sumbit

an OC.


	2. Chapter 2

Years ago, dragons and all creatures lived in a state of semi-peace. No war existed, but there was always rough patches in the peace. It had

been decided that to keep the peace, 5 dragons of specific elements of thunder, fire, metal, life and light would protect the peace by going from town to

town, city to city, and negotiate and stop problems that had happened. However, as with all creatures, they would pass on eventually. It was

chosen that their children would take their place. When they did go on, the children held their power as it was decided. However, upon realising the

power that they hold, creatures tried to take the dragons and make them fight for them. Some beings had tried to forcefully take the power through

magic. When the dragon's saw this, they hid. War broke out and alliances were formed. Dragons knew that it wasn't safe for them to leave their hidden

villages. One of the younger chosen dragons wondered if they could transfer their power into a species that wouldn't attract attention. The dragons

knew that it might work, so they chose five heroes to represent the five chosen elements. The destiny of those heroes were partly decided, unknown

to them. They didn't know how long it would take until one with a strong enough spirit to hold a dragon's spirit along with their own would come. They

didn't realise that one of the heroes would have to be transferred from another universe. Their destiny is foggy, but a bright light shines ahead.

/

I officially hate copy-N-paste. I can't do it any other way, so they really need to fix this. I had to retype part of the last sentence to get the spacing to

work! Ugh, this will be long and hard. BTW, one _has_ to be a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where's the nearest town that is trustworthy?" I wondered. "It's about a mile east." He responded. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. "It's

Lumen."He said. "Okay, let's go, then." I said. We started walking. "Hey, I am stronger with you in my spirit, aren't I?" I asked. "Yes." He responded.

A random guy came out with a knife. "A mugger, he's a low life, mugging people for

there belongings." Lumen explained. "Give me what you got, and if nothing, the clothes off your back." He ordered. "No." I said. "Then you asked for

it!" The mugger yelled, charging at me I hit the knife on the flat of the blade and kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell forward and I hit him in

the chest. "Oof!"He grunted as he hit the ground. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled, but his knife wasn't in his hand. "What? Where?" He started f

frantically looking around. I saw it on the ground, a

few feet from my right foot. I bent down and picked it up. "Now, I'll just be going now." I said, showing him the knife in my hand. He slowly raised his

hands up as I walked around him. "Remember, if you try to pick on an easy target, all alone, they will have some form of defense." I said. He nodded

his head quickly. I walked away, not letting my eyes leave him. I turned and started running after I couldn't see him anymore. "Well, were slightly

closer to our destination." Lumen said. It was really freaky to have him speak in me, it felt like my insides were being tickled. "Please don't talk inside

me, it doesn't feel right." I thought to Lumen. "How else am I going to talk to you?" He asked? "I don't know." I thought. "Well, let's just get going."

Lumen said. We got into a few more fights with would-be muggers, and finally got to the town. I heard what sounded like a large fight in the pub.

"Should we help?" I asked. "No, it should be over soon, somebody will be thrown out soon." Lumen said. A large man, who looked really strong was

literally thrown out of the bar. "Grr! I ain't finished with you yet!" He growled. "Yeah yeah yeah, you still wanna fight?" A red-haired teen asked. His

hair was fiery red, and he seemed to have been the cause of the fight. The guy charged and the teen braced himself. I stepped in front of them and

stopped them. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" He yelled. The teen launched a fireball at the guy, who rab around with his clothes on fire. It was very

silly and funny. "I sense that he also has a dragon spirit within him." Lumen said. "Yeah." I thought back.

/

Thanks to Grizz Lee, an anonymous reviewer, for sending me this new OC.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the teen. "My name is River." He responded. He had a black shirt on, and white pants. For some reason, he had a

rope tied around his waist. I decided not to ask him about that. "How do you get your hair to stand up like that?" I asked. "I don't clean myself often."

He responded. I took a step away from him. "So, you also have a dragon spirit in you?" I questioned. "Yeah." He responded. "How did you get your

spirit?" I asked, still holding the angry guy by one arm. He looked extremely angry. "How did you?" River asked. "He was dying, so I took his spirit into

mine." I explained. I pushed the guy to the ground. "Well, I was visiting an island with my dad, when pirates came and started plundering the town we

were in. Dad fought, but was outnumbered and... killed. I could fight well, but I didn't have a good weapon, only a wooden sword. That's when Ignis

came out of his dormant rest, and he saw what was happening. He fought by my side, and helped me fight with only my wooden sword. While

we defeated them, it was very close. We were wounded a little, that's when he recommended that we share our spirits, so that we can protect others.

I love a lot of danger and excitement, and that's how the fight broke out. I talked to this woman who I knew had a map to a new adventure, and this

moron thought I was hitting on her, who happened to be his wife." He finished, pointing at the drunk on the ground. "Well, why don't you come with

me? I'm mostly sure that you don't have anywhere else to go. We can go on adventures together! I have a map to a great adventure." He offered.

"Okay, but you seem reckless, I'll lead." I agreed. "Only if I read the map." He said. "Okay." I agreed. "First, we need armor." He said. "I'm not done

yet!" The guy yelled. I punched him out. "Thank you." River thanked. We headed to the armorer. When we got there, we entered. "Hello? What can I

do for you?" A tall guy asked. "We would like to buy some armor." River said. He pulled out some coins from his pockets. They were made of a rare

metal that I hadn't seen in a while, gold. He looked at a piece of armor. It looked like samurai armor. "How much?" River asked. "200 gold, and it's all

yours." The guy said. He gave him 200 coins and put the armor in his bag. "How did that fit?" I thought. "It's better not to ask." Lumen responded.

"How about something for my friend?" He asked. "I have something good for him." The guy said. Turned around and held out a piece of dusty and

rusty armor. There were traces of a color on it. "I have had this for a long time. It doesn't allow anyone to wear it. Some say that it's cursed, others

say that only a chosen can wear it. If you can wear it, it's yours, free of charge." He said. I took it and put it on. It looked big, but actually fit perfectly.

It was scary at how well it fit. "I don't believe it! Well, it's yours." He said. "Is there anyway that I can get rid of the rust and dust?" I asked. "Yeah.

Any dwarf can fix that for you, but I can get rid of the dust if you want." He said. I took off the armor. "Okay." I agreed. He took a brush and cleaned

off the dust. "I won't charge you for the cleaning, but it looks cleaner." He said. "Thanks." I said. "Well, where next?" I asked. "Hmm..." He said,

pulling out his map. "Here." He decided, pointing at a cave. "Okay." I said. "I need a weapon, I can't always fight bare handed." He said. I showed him

my knife. "I'm good." I said. We headed off to the armory, and he bought a samurai sword. "This'll work." He said. "Yeah." I agreed.

/

Well, this was a fun chapter to write. I explained so little plot, but so much plot at the same time. It actually makes sense if you read the story of the

armor and think "What kinds of video game clichés are there?". I will start this up again, but I need time to complete my other fiction. I promise I will work on

this again.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to a review, I have another OC. I don't own dragon quest, or final fantasy. I don't have stocks in there

either. (But if I did, I might be rich.) I'm only saying it once, here.

/

We left the town and headed off. "Hey, what's that!" I yelled, pointing at a green blob. "That's a slime, they're

made from trash that was hit by lightning, and became sentient, and now they can make themselves by

splitting up." He explained. "Okay, but why is it just sitting there?" I asked. "Because we have the first

move." He explained. It seemed to be like a final fantasy game, where you move, then the enemy moves,

depending on who has higher speed. I charged at it, and hit it with my sword. It disappeared. "You beat the

slime. Good job." River said. "I guess." I said. "Well, let's keep going, but we need to watch out for any more

of those, if we hit them straight down, slicing them through the top, they might split apart. They aren't

tough, but when you do that three hundred times, to each of them, you have a few thousand of them. That's

when they get tricky." He said. "Okay." I said. We continued walking. Eventually, after fighting a few dozen

more slime, we made it to the cave. "Rumor has it that there is a valuable treasure at the end of this cave."

He said. "Okay." I said, throwing a rock in there. I heard what sounded like an arrow. "Oh, you may have just

saved my life." He said, going into the cave. "What the hell are you doing!? I don't think I triggered them all"

I yelled, chasing after him. "I love danger!" He yelled. I heard something like a click and ducked underneath

an arrow. "Who ever made these really didn't want anybody getting their treasure." I thought. I heard a click

from what sounded like below me. I started running as arrows started flying everywhere. They came from

the ground, the ceiling, the walls, I wasn't sure if anywhere was safe. I ran as fast as I could shouting "River

you moron!" When I eventually stopped hearing clicks, I couldn't see anything. "You can use light." Lumen

said. I made a light and saw a bunch of giant bugs. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. I hated

bugs, ever since I got bit by a centipede at a zoo when I was young and had to go to the hospital, I hated

bug. Not only are some hairy, which is creepy, some make you sick and some can kill. I turned out the light

so I would draw their attention. "What, are you afraid of bugs? You don't need to be." Lumen said. "No, I

don't, but it certainly will help me live longer." I retorted. "Why are you afraid of bugs?" He asked. "When I

was little, me and my family went to a zoo, I got to hold a centipede, which bit me. I was unlucky enough to

be holding a poisonous centipede, so I almost died. I can't stand them now." I explained. "Oh... What's a

zoo?" He asked. "You can go see animals and stuff for a certain price. I live far away from here." He said.

"Obviously, dragons know everything, but you have taught me something new." He said. "I live in a place

where bugs are not the size of a two-story house." I said to him. "Well, you should turn on your light and see

if you can find your friend." He said. I did, and saw him handing upside-down in a spider web. "Spiders. Giant

spiders." I thought, turning out the light. "You have to free him." He said. "Yeah. I know." I thought. I turned

on the light and yelled "HEY BUGS!" They looked in my direction with there creepy eyes and creepy

exoskeleton. One was a centipede, one was a giant fly, one was a giant spider (Where, I didn't know), and one

was a beetle. I shivered a lot. "River, how about lighting them on fire?" I asked. "Why didn't I think of that."

He said, summoning a giant flame that burnt them all to a crisp. "Okay, one left." I said. Then I saw the giant

spider. It was at least 50 feet high, and didn't look as easily flammable as the others. "This will take a few

more swipes with my sword." I said. "Now's not the time for jokes." He said. "You aren't afraid?"Lumen said.

"I'm afraid of bugs, not arachnids." I said to him. He launched a large fireball at it. It staggered back, but

came forward again. I charged and sliced at its front legs. I jumped back and waited. It charged and swiped at

River. He was knocked back into the wall. It then turned around and made him stuck to the wall. You could

see his basic outline, a head, body, legs, but any features were gone. "He can't move, he's imobilized." Lumen

said. "I was afraid you might say that." I said to him. I charged at the spider and slices off its front legs. It fell

forward. "Now's your chance to kill it!" Lumen yelled. "GRAH!" I yelled as I charged. I hit it in the eyes sliced

open its stomach, and chopped off it's fangs. It tried to get up, but soon collapsed. I was breathing heavily,

and the room was filled with a read glow, coming from river. A large burst of flame came out, and river fell to

the ground, looking very exhausted. "Hey, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." He said, slowly getting up. "You need

to not use your fire for a while." I said. "I'll be fine." He said. "I think that there will be one more test before

we will be able to get it." He said. We went to he next room and an empty room with a door was there. "This

is wrong. There's something waiting for us." I said. "Yeah, let's go." He said, walking to the middle of he room.

A giant metal statue fell from the ceiling, and nearly crushed river. I charged forward. It pulled out a metal

sword. "That statue is alive!" I yelled. I pulled out my sword and hit it, and my sword broke. He tried, but his

sword broke. "Um..." I said. It slowly charged and I jumped out of the way. "Why don't you use fire, it's the

only way." I said. "Your right." He said. He summoned a colossal flame and melted the statue. River collapsed

from overusing his magic. I picked him up and carried him to the next room. There was a pendant in the

middle of the room. I checked for any traps or monsters but saw none. I went over and picked it up. "Stay

away from my treasure." A voice said. A person came out. "I don't have time for this. Do you have a short cut

out of here?" I asked. "You'll have to fight me then." He said. "Ugh." I said, putting River down. He pulled out

a dagger. He was faster than me and cut me. I was bleeding, but I retaliated by punching him. That

continued on for a while, and he then said, "Enough." His skin turned a greyish silver color. I punched him,

but my fist got bruised. He stabbed my arm, and I attacked with my other hand, which broke. "You can't hurt

me now." He said. My armor started glowing, and I felt stronger. I charged and kicked him, and he staggered

back. "What! How did you hurt me!?" He yelled. "I don't know." I said, kicking him again. After a while, he

collapsed. "What is that armor made of?" He asked. "I don't know. What are you, anyway?" I asked. "I'm

Fredrik, but most people call me Fred. "What are you?" I asked again. "I have a dragon spirit in me, I loved

metal, I became a blacksmith because of my love for metal. A metal dragon found me and heard my love for

metals emanating from me. He found me, and we joined spirits. A king noticed how good I was at making and

using weapons, so he made me his royal assassin. I got bored, and decided to quit, but that medallion

belonged to the royal assassin before me. He said that it helped him get behind the enemy more often. It

works for me as well." He explained. "What? I have a dragon spirit in me also." I said. "Maybe I can join

along, I'm fast, and deadly if I get behind the enemy, and I can take a lot of hits, but I'm not the strongest.

He said. "Okay." I said. "Here." I said, giving him the medallion back. "Here, this is a one way exit. It's not like

you would want to come back here." He said, showing me a small hole that falls about 5 feet, like steps. "It

ends with a 10 foot drop onto water, so be careful." He said. I did, and I fell eventually. "Well, this was

interesting." I said, swimming to shore. "Yeah." Fred agreed.

/

I AM GOING TO UPDATE EVENTUALLY! I have a few other fictions that I need to finish first.


	6. Chapter 6

After he fixed out weapons, we started traveling again. We were walking through a barren plain. There was no one here, except us and a guy

further down the plain.

"Hello." The random man greeted. He was wearing a large overcoat despite it being over seventy degrees.

"Uh... Hi?" I said. "Something's odd about him." I thought. "Yes, something odd." "Well, bye." I said. "You three seem to be powerful. I am

skilled as well, why don't we fight." He said. "Three on one isn't fair." I said. "Maybe for you." He said. I looked at them, and they shrugged.

"Okay?" I wondered. He threw off the overcoat and unsheathed a giant sword at least as tall as him. I charged and hit him. We all attacked,

and he didn't look even cut at all. "My turn." He said. In one slice he took down River. "Uh..." I said.

"Let's keep fighting." Fred said. We attacked him, but it did nothing. He attacked Fredrick and knocked him out in a single hit. It was me and

him. I charged and went straight for his throat. The attack simply bounced off of his throat. " Who, no. _What_ are you?" I asked. "I am the root

of all evil. You thought that your puny strength could defeat me, hah!" He laughed. A dark aura glowed around him. "Do you have any magic

that could help me endure at least one attack?" I asked.

"Yes, one." Lumen said. "Now would be the perfect time to use it." I thought. "Here." He said. He quickly explained to me how to use it. I cast

it on myself and he attacked. I fell to the ground, but slowly got to one knee, slashed in the chest. My armor didn't work somehow, because the

slash phased through it. "Oh, magic let you survive. No matter." He said. "Grah!" I shouted. A blinding light glowed around us and we were

somewhere else. "You learned to teleport at the right moment. One more hit and you were gone." Lumen said. "I can't move." I thought. I fell

to the ground, injured and bleeding. "Heh, this doesn't look good." I thought. "No, it doesn't." Lumen responded. I saw a house and saw some

people come out. I heard a scream before everything went dark. I started dreaming. "W-where am I?" I wondered.

"You are in a dream. That man was indeed the evil of this world. You were foolish to challenge him. Though you likely didn't know about it. You

will need your entire party to fight him, and not just the three that you have here. Choose where to go first: the mountain or the forest." A

voice explained. "Uh... Mountain?" I said. "Well, when you wake up, it will be time to head off." It said. "Oh, when you do find the rest, you will

need to find the five elder dragons; the elder sky's spirits, to gain the strength and armor needed to fight him. The sky's spirits can give you

armor and the magic to protect you from harm, but the strength you must find on your own." It said. "Is it some sort of weapon?" I wondered.

"A weapon that brings your strongest and greatest abilities out." It said. "Okay." I said. "To find the elder sky's spirits, you must find the others.

To find the others, you must head to either the mountain or the forest, you chose the mountain. Climb the highest peaks to find the elder

spirits. One lies on a dormant volcano, one lies on a mountain covered in forests, one lies on a mountain covered in thunderstorms, one lies

within a dwarven city. The last is a secret, but it is a mountain whose tip shines during the sunset." It finished. "Okay?" I said, confused.

"Remember my words." It said. "Don't worry." I said. The dream seemed to fade away and I woke up on a bed. I opened my eyes to see that

my chest was covered in a gauze. I looked around the room to see the others. I tried to get up, but the pain hurt to much, so I was down

again. "The wound doesn't seem deep, but it hurts like it is very deep." I thought. "Your awake." Lumen thought. "Yeah." I responded. "The

man was truly the evil of this world. His wounds leave a painful impact, no matter how shallow they may be." Lumen explained. "Oh, that

explains a lot." I thought. I saw River groan a little, and slowly tried to get up, but collapsed.

"Ugh. It hurts." He said. "I know." I said. I looked over to fred and saw that he shifted a little and opened his eyes. "Don't try to get up." I said.

"Yeah, don't." River confirmed.

"Okay." He complied. We waited there and talked. I explained what my dragon told me. "Well, that would explain why my cut feels like it's a

million times deeper." River said. Some people came in.

"Your awake." A woman said. "Yeah." I said.

"You looked utterly exhausted, what happened?" A guy asked. We explained what happened. He sighed and said "Well, you're lucky, then."

"Yeah." I said, getting up through the pain. "We need to head somewhere. Is there a mountain nearby?" I asked. "Yeah, we live next to one."

He said. "Come on, let's go then." I said. We all slowly got out of the beds and headed off.

/

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I needed to complete my other fiction. I will now put my full attention to this. It will likely be about 15

chapters.


End file.
